Can I Lick The Spoon Now?
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Kurt teaches Blaine how to bake a cake. Blaine would rather do something else. Just a quick drabble to whet your appetites. R&R as always, lovelies.


"I swear, sometimes I hardly believe you are actually as gay as you profess yourself to be. How is it you don't know how to make a cake?. I mean, honestly Blaine, must I teach you everything?" Kurt smirks at his boyfriend as he sets a bowl on the counter and pulls out the recipe card for his incredible chocolate ganche cake from the box on top on the stove. Blaine s bottom lip trembles in mock sadness.

"Hey there, I don t think you are the only teacher in this relationship. Baking is just not my best subject, it s not like I ve never touched an oven. But seriously, when do I get to lick the spoon? Better yet, when do we get to spoon?" He winks, his dark eyes glinting as Kurt begins to feel a faint blush come across his cheeks.

"You see, it's when you say something like that that I begin to wonder about this gallivanting knight-in-white armor facade of yours. You are an incredibly dirty young man, Blaine Anderson, insistent upon taking my innocence. (Blaine snorts as a response to a comment that is far from factual) You are extremely lucky that I happen to like the challenge of making you more wholesome. Now pass me the floor, dry ingredients first." With a small smile, Blaine trots over to the table and grabs the flour, baking powder and sugar. He turns to see Kurt leaning against the counter, hand on his hip, trying to make out the recipe he had hastily scrawled down. Blaine took a moment to take it all in, from his perfectly smooth hair, to his black skinny jeans, the red button up sweater with an adorable black bow-tie and sleek boots. Of course the hot pink _Top Chef_ apron didn t quite pull the outfit together, but nonetheless it was still adorable.

"Thank you. Now we need one cup of flour..." He trailed off, gingerly scooping the white powder out of the bag. Blaine watched him from a top a barstool, elbows propped up on the counter of the island.

"Next, two teaspoons of baking soda." He smartly popped the ingredient in. "Babe, can you get me some sugar?" He fluttered a hand towards the bag of sugar near Blaine's elbow on the counter.

"Certainly." And with that, he grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling the younger boy onto his lap.

"What are yo-mmmmff!" Kurt squeaked as Blaine enveloped him in a very deep kiss, smiling at his boyfriend's reaction. With a slight sigh of resignation, he wrapped his hands around the other boy's neck, playing with the mass of dark curls congregating near the nape. All too soon, Kurt pulled back and raised a questioning eyebrow at his inadequate helper. Blaine shrugged.

"I was just giving you some sugar." Kurt laughed, sweet and high, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before hopping off his lap and returning to the bowl.

"Now can you hand me a cup of the real sugar, lover boy." Blaine grinned and poured some sugar into a cup and slid it across the counter. Kurt plopped it in the bowl, threw in a teaspoon of instant coffee granules and began tracing his forefinger along the recipe card, mouthing the ingredients they needed next.

"Alright next I need four eggs, a teaspoon of vanilla extract, two cups of chocolate syrup and that stick of butter I set by the stove to thaw out." Blaine stepped off the seat and went to get all the ingredients, whistling as he worked. He set down the necessary ingredients and threaded his arm around the busy baker's waist.

"Kuuurrrt." He whined as he nuzzled his nose deep into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He placed a few kisses on the younger boy's neck as well, causing Kurt's hands to shake as he measured out the syrup and the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

"Blaine, I am going to beat you if you don't let me get this cake in the oven." He growled, reaching behind him to take a swipe. Blaine yelped and released his arms from around their prize, standing with him next to the bowl.

"I'd like to redeem that threat now, please and thank you." He smirked as Kurt stuck his tongue out. He watched as Kurt, who had finished measuring out the wet ingredients by now, began to combine the dry with the wet ever so slowly. He handed a wooden spoon to Blaine and instructed him on the proper ways to stir the batter while he carefully added the rest of the dry mixture in. Soon, the batter was thick, black and velvety. Kurt picked up the bowl and poured the mixture into a cake pan and quickly set it the oven. Grabbing the egg shell timer, he set it for forty-five minutes and turned around to see his boyfriend practically deep-throating the spoon. Kurt immediately felt a surge of longing speed towards his crotch and he crossed his arms.

"I wish you loved me like that." He joked, watching as Blaine turned his eyes on him. Blaine grinned at him, wiping the chocolate from his lips.

"Oh the things I am going to teach you in forty-five minutes." He sang, grabbing Kurt s hand and pulling him towards Kurt's bedroom.


End file.
